Liber Ark
The Liber Ark (リベル＝アーク, riberu-aaku) is a floating city that a faction of the ancient Zemurian civilisation lived on before it settled on the land below and founded it as Liberl. It was granted and powered by the Aureole. Its inhabitants made use of personalised Gospels as means of identification. History Overview The Liber Ark is the realisation of an ideal shared by members of a faction that possessed the Sept-Terrion of space, the Aureole. They aspired a floating city that could operate without restrictions on the life on earth. Inhabitants could have any wish granted through interaction with the Aureole through personalised Gospels. However, over time, the reliance on the Aureole's powers led to a decline in morals and ethics among the population, giving rise to madness and despair. In response, faction ruler Celeste D. Auslese decided to end the reliance on the Aureole and had the Great Seal and four Device Towers built on the land below. Despite the Aureole's attempts to fight off Celeste's forces, she succeeded in sealing the Aureole alongside the Liber Ark in a different dimension. With the floating city gone, Celeste established the Liberl Kingdom in approximately S1. Reports Throughout the Liber Ark, two reports can be found that provide insight in the life on the floating city. Heightened security The Liber Ark Security Division posted the following report on Heightened City Security: Lately, with the notable increase in criminal activity in less populated locations such as the Factoria blocks, the city has decided, having secured the freedom of the citizenry as much as possible, to proceed with heightened security. However, despite these measures, the crime rate continues to increase. The council therefore asks that citizens cooperate with a number of restrictions. The following will apply to all citizens: * Terminals use will require personal Gospel ID checks * Periodic inspections will be performed in all blocks * Civilian access into the Axis Pillar is restricted This heightened security may result in some inconvenience for citizens, but these measures are designed to ensure the safety of all residents of our fair city. We hope you understand and will offer your complete cooperation. Healthcare improvements The Liber Ark System Administration Division posted the following update on Improvements to Distribution Service and Gospel: Here at Liber Ark City, in order to ensure our citizens lead a pleasant, fulfilled life, we have established a distribution service offering music and images with a theme of 'healing,' which has proven popular with the citizenry, but also with persons experiencing concerns regarding mental and emotional ailments. However, while this service offers a significant selection, it remains somewhat uniform and one-sided. As such, we have been receiving a great deal of feedback from the citizenry asking for it to respond to a wide variety of personal tastes. In order to accommodate these opinions, our city wishes to proceed with enhancing our service's variety to provide all citizens with a satisfying experience. To that end, we will need to offer an upgrade to all citizens' personal Gospels. We ask that you inquire at your local city government office and undergo upgrade procedures there. Furthermore, as this upgrade applies to all citizens, after a period of time non-upgraded Gospels will become unusable. We understand this may be somewhat problematic, but we sincerely ask for your cooperation. Geography Axis Pillar The central administrative facility for the Liber Ark, from which the city was governed and manipulated. Since it houses the Aureole, it was used as an antenna broadcasting the Aureole's power to the rest of the city, having a reach of approximately a thousand arge and may have even affected nations outside what is now known as Liberl. Calmare District Built as the ultimate in rest and relaxation for the citizens of the Ark, the Calmare district is Liber Ark's premiere park and recreation district, located in the west of the city. Each section of the park, designed around the theme of 'harmony between progress and nature,' is a hexagon exactly 300 arge across. Calmare as a whole is made up of dozens of dozens of these hexagons. The Calmare District has four Halo Rail stations—North, South, East and West.Each station's tour path routes through different sections of Calmare, allowing one to enjoy vistas of all the seasons and wildlife Calmare has to offer. Cradle District Located on the south side of Liber Ark, the Cradle district is the cozy, beloved home of the majority of the Ark's citizens. It is comprised of 128 blocks, each with its own Halo Rail station, public service buildings, city offices, and event halls, allowing citizens to enjoy everything the Ark has to offer—all close to home! As there are vacancies in a third of the blocks due recent population changes, feel free to inquire about owning another home at the nearest city office. Factoria District Factoria is Liber Ark's beating industrial heart, located on the eastern side of the Ark. All daily necessities, from food to clothes to medicines to even homes, are produced in Factoria's round-the-clock workshops. The district is made up of 64 blocks, with blocks one through eight designed as the Ark's primary trade port. Transport The Liber Ark makes use of a semi-public transport system, called the Halo Rail. The Halo Rail is a groundbreaking transit method unique to the Liber Ark. Utilizing our powerful spatial manipulation technology, the system projects force-field rails as needed, removing all need for physical rails. Perhaps the greatest advantage of this system is the total lack of restriction on rail placement. It is possible to flexibly connect every one of the city's countless stations directly. The Halo Rail helps carry all citizens to a pleasant, fulfilling city life. Should you have business in other sectors, be sure to make use of it. All Halo Rail station terminals are capable of printing rail passes, and offer a host of other services. Of these, the Online Shop is noteworthy for providing various useful daily items, as well as offering many sorts of tickets and passes. Furthermore, in the case that the Halo Rail main service is inoperative for some reason, users may also engage the station in Emergency Operations Mode, as well as open emergency substratum passages at all terminals. Emergency Operations Mode is, as the name implies, the emergency last-ditch operation mode for the Halo Rail service. Should an emergency arise in which power from the Axis Pillar is cut to the Halo Rail, this mode switches the rail to local backup, allowing for semi-normal operation on a temporary basis. As this mode is operated on a station-by-station basis, should multiple stations suffer power cuts, Emergency Operations Mode must be enabled at each station or they will not be able to connect. Gallery Visuals= Aureole - Concept Art (SC).jpg|Concept art of the Ark. Liber_Ark_1_(SC).png|Appearance of the Liber Ark Liber_Ark_2_(SC).png Liber_Ark_3_(SC).png|Start of the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon. Axis_Pillar_-_Visual_1_(SC).png|The Axis Pillar Liber_Ark_-_Visual_1_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Visual_2_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Visual_3_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Visual_4_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Visual_5_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Visual_6_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Video_1_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Video_2_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Video_3_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Video_4_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Video_5_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Video_6_(SC).png |-|Calmare District= Liber_Ark_-_Calmare_1_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Calmare_2_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Calmare_3_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Calmare_4_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Calmare_5_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Calmare_6_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Calmare_7_(SC).png |-|Cradle District= Liber_Ark_-_Cradle_1_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Cradle_2_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Cradle_3_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Cradle_4_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Cradle_5_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Cradle_6_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Cradle_7_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Cradle_8_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Cradle_9_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Cradle_10_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Cradle_11_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Cradle_12_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Cradle_1_(SC).png |-|Factoria District= Liber_Ark_-_Factoria_1_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Factoria_2_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Factoria_3_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Factoria_4_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Factoria_5_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Factoria_6_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Factoria_7_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Factoria_8_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Factoria_9_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Factoria_10_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Factoria_11_(SC).png |-|Substratum Channels= Liber_Ark_-_Substratum_1_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Substratum_2_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Substratum_3_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Substratum_4_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Substratum_5_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Substratum_6_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Substratum_7_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Substratum_8_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Substratum_9_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Substratum_1_(SC).png |-|Axis Pillar - Entrance= Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_entrance_1_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_entrance_2_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_entrance_3_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_entrance_5_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_entrance_4_(SC).png |-|Axis Pillar - Interior= Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F0_1_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F0_2_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F0_3_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F0_4_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F0_5_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F0_6_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F0_7_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F0_8_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F1_1_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F1_2_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F1_3_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F1_4_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F1_5_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F1_6_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F1_7_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F1_8_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F1_9_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F1_10_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_F1_11_(SC).png |-|Axis Pillar - Rooftop= Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_Rooftop_1_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_Rooftop_2_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_Rooftop_3_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_Rooftop_4_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_Rooftop_5_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_Rooftop_6_(SC).png |-|Axis Pillar - Themelios= Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_Themelios_1_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_Themelios_2_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_Themelios_3_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_Themelios_4_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_Themelios_5_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_Themelios_6_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_Themelios_7_(SC).png Liber_Ark_-_Axis_Pillar_Themelios_8_(SC).png Category:Locations Category:Events